A means of communication Vietnamese ver
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "Yugi là một cậu học sinh tuổi teen bình thường và Atemu – ngôi sao nhạc rock nổi tiếng thế giới – là vị thần của cậu. Yugi làm quen với một người bạn trên mạng và rồi tình cảm ấy phát triển thành một thứ gì khác sâu sắc hơn. Điều mà cậu không hề biết đó là vị thần trong lòng cậu và người bạn ấy thật ra chỉ là một." YY, BR, M?, RR!


**Title:** A Means of Communication

**Author:** Yami hitokiri (FFN)

**Translator:** Me and my sister XD

**Permission: **_"I don't know why this story is the most successful of all __my stories. Truly. But it is! Actually its already been translated once before, into German I think. Yes please! Spread the world! I know I won't be able to read it (of course) but do you think you could send me the link to the site you post it on, or perh__aps a copy of the translated work when you're done? I have the site they put it into German. Its just nice to have. Thanks!"_

**Chapters:** 18

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Yugi là một cậu học sinh tuổi teen bình thường và Atemu – ngôi sao nhạc rock nổi tiếng thế giới – là vị thần của cậu. Yugi làm quen với một người bạn trên mạng và rồi tình cảm ấy phát triển thành một thứ gì khác sâu sắc hơn. Điều mà cậu không hề biết đó là vị thần trong lòng cậu và người bạn ấy thật ra chỉ là một.

**Disclaimers: **Không có quyền sở hữu đối với Yu-Gi-Oh! hay câu chuyện này. Mình chỉ làm công việc dịch thuật thôi.

**Pairings: **Atemu x Yuugi, Bakura x Ryou, Malik x ?

**Warnings:** AU. Và theo như lời tác giả: "Câu chuyện này chứa đựng quá nhiều 'shounenai fluff' đến nỗi các bạn có thể bị nuốt trôi!" (A/N) Ngoài ra, trong bản dịch có sử dụng từ không thuần Việt, và có vài chỗ viết tắt kiểu dân mạng. Còn các nhân vật yêu quí của chúng ta, với bàn tay tài hoa và trí tưởng tượng phong phú của Yami hitokiri, đã trở nên _hơi_ OOC. Nguyên văn: _I was just getting really sick of poor, ignorant, submissive Ryou so I visited the other side of the fence and made him responsible, OCD, actually-has-a-backbone Ryou. Atemu such a cute little narcissist. Yugi's just plain cute! Bakura's a bitch. And__ well, Mariku's OOC, but that always happens when authors try to make him sane. *shrug*_

Enjoy reading! XD

XXX

**A Means of Communication**

_-Chyaputa 1: Instant Messaging-_

Yugi vội vã đóng sầm cửa phòng ngủ lại, cố gắng đặt càng nhiều lớp tường giữa cậu và ông cậu càng tốt. Tuy nhiên như một cách không thể tránh khỏi, giọng nói quen thuộc của ông lão đã vọng lên từ dưới chân cầu thang.

"Yugi! Tốt hơn hết là con nên làm xong bài tập rồi hãy lên mạng! Ông nói nghiêm túc đó! (1) Ông không muốn con thức trắng cả đêm đâu!" Yugi đảo tròn mắt một cách mệt mỏi.

"Yên tâm đi, ông ơi!" cậu gọi vói ra qua cửa, hoàn toàn không hề có ý định nghe theo lời khuyên từ người bảo hộ của mình.

Cậu thiếu niên nhìn quanh phòng và thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hít vào mùi ẩm mốc quen thuộc của kẹo gum dính trên sàn và vớ bẩn. Cuối cùng cậu cũng lại được trở về với không gian của riêng mình, thoát khỏi những giáo viên cùng những kẻ bắt nạt ở trường và đặc biệt khỏi người mẹ và ông chu-đáo-một-cách-thái-quá. Không phải là cậu không yêu gia đình của mình nhiều đâu, chỉ là sẽ tốt biết bao nếu họ học cách tin tưởng cậu hơn một chút để cậu tự xoay sở cuộc sống của mình thay vì lúc nào cũng làm phiền cậu.

Yugi để ba lô đi học của mình trượt qua vai rơi tọt xuống sàn, bài tập về nhà nằm rải rác trên thảm tạm thời bị quên lãng.

Trên tường phòng cậu dán hơn nửa chục tấm ảnh lớn, tất cả đều chụp về một nhóm hard-rock đặc biệt mang tên _Descendants of Ra_. Đa số các bức ảnh đó cụ thể lại tập trung vào một nhân vật. Ấy là Atemu, ca sĩ chính của _Descendants of Ra,_và anh cũng chính là tâm điểm trong cái thế giới nhỏ nhoi của Yugi. Cậu thiếu niên có một tấm ảnh cực lớn của thần tượng mình trên trần nhà ngay phía trên giường ngủ của cậu, anh diện một bộ cánh đen toàn bằng da, trang trí thêm bởi vài sợi thắt lưng và một dây xích đơn, nặng bằng bạc đeo quanh cổ anh. Yugi mơ màng ngắm nhìn vị thần của mình, đôi mắt tím mờ lại với say mê.

Trong thâm tâm cậu không hề tồn tại bất kì một hình-mẫu-hoàn-hảo-tối-thượng-của-nhân-loại nào khác. Cho rằng cậu bị ám ảnh sẽ chỉ là một cách nói giảm nhẹ. Bên cạnh việc ngày đêm xun xoe về ngoại hình lộng lẫy và giọng hát mượt mà và ngọt ngào tựa sô-cô-la nóng chảy của anh, Yugi còn đi xa đến độ bắt chước kiểu tóc của riêng Atemu mặc dù cậu chưa bao giờ thật sự làm cho phần tóc mái màu vàng của mình cũng đâm được lên trên. Cậu biết cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể trông _hoàn toàn_ giống Atemu. Mắt của chàng ngôi sao nhạc rock màu đỏ, bí ẩn và quyến rũ, trong khi đôi mắt màu tím của cậu lại quá tròn khiến cậu trông trẻ hơn tuổi thật của mình cả năm năm. Thân hình khẳng khiu và chiều cao khiêm tốn của cậu cũng không giúp được gì nhiều hơn so với việc giữ bọn bắt nạt và châm chọc tránh xa khỏi cậu ở trường.

Sau một vài phút đắm chìm trong việc ngưỡng mộ mang tính thường nhật của mình, Yugi cuối cùng cũng trở về được với ý thức thực tại.

"Đúng rồi, hôm nay Ryou sẽ lên mạng," cậu tự nhắc mình, ngay lập tức lao đầu vào cái máy vi tính.

Ryou là bạn thân nhất của cậu và Yugi đã nài nỉ cậu ấy suốt rằng hãy tạo một địa chỉ IM để họ có thể tán gẫu bên ngoài nhà trường mà không bị mẹ hay ông cậu nghe lén các cuộc trò chuyện qua điện thoại của họ từ phòng bên cạnh. Cậu thiếu niên tóc trắng đã cho rằng mọi thứ liên quan đến công nghệ đều quá phức tạp, nhưng sau cùng thì Yugi cũng đã xoay sở mà thuyết phục được cậu ta.

Yugi vào mạng và tải trang web yêu thích của cậu. Đó là cả một trang mạng dành riêng cho người hâm mộ của _Descendants of Ra_. Có hàng tá chuyên mục và trang ảnh của nhóm, những tấm ảnh mà Yugi thèm thuồng, cùng với những cập nhật về địa điểm hiện tại trong chuyến lưu diễn thế giới của họ. Mục yêu thích của Yugi là diễn đàn, nơi những người xa lạ từ khắp các ngõ ngách trên toàn cầu có thể bàn luận về nhóm, hay tranh luận về họ. Cậu đã từng một lần vướng vào một trận võ mồm sôi nổi về việc liệu nhóm có hát nhép trong các buổi công diễn của họ hay không.

Yugi đăng nhập bằng tên cậu và xem đồng hồ.

Bây giờ là 6:34. Ryou đã nói cậu sẽ cố gắng lên vào 6:30.

'Nào, cậu ấy đã nói tên cậu sẽ là gì thế nhỉ?' Yugi suy nghĩ. 'Gì mà… noOji, phải không ta?' Yugi tìm kiếm trong nhiều nhóm đang thảo luận bất cứ ai có một cái tên tương tự như vậy.

"A! Đây rồi!" Yugi reo lên. Cái tên "YaminoOji676" hiện lên dưới một cuộc tranh luận về đĩa đơn mới nhất của nhóm. YaminoOji676 chưa hề nói bất cứ lời nào trong cả cuộc trò chuyện. Nghe có vẻ giống Ryou, dẫu sao đi nữa cậu ấy cũng không hề hứng thú với _Descendants of Ra _như Yugi.

Yugi nhấp chuột phải vào cái tên đó và mở một hộp hội thoại riêng. "Này, tớ đang thắc mắc khi nào cậu sẽ lên tới đây đấy," Yugi đánh máy và từng chữ xuất hiện trên màn hình vi tính bên cạnh tên cậu "GemuMasuta52". Không lâu sau Ryou trả lời.

_**YaminoOji676**__: hello_

Yugi, phấn khởi, đánh máy đáp lại.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tuyệt cú mèo! Cậu có IM! Tên cũg ngầu nữa!_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Giờ thì mình có thể 8 __mà ko sợ ông tớ nghe lõm đc những câu chuyện của mình!_

Không có hồi đáp. Yugi hình dung rằng Ryou là một tay đánh máy chậm nên cậu viết thêm.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Mà cái bài kiểm tra hôm nay khó quá nhỉ? Tớ chả tin nỗi Midori-sensei vào phút cuối lại quẳng nó v__ào mặt tụi mình _

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ thậm chí còn chả có học bài. __Cá là tớ tiêu rồi. Còn cậu thì sao?_

Thêm một khoảng ngừng dài. Yugi bối rối cau mày, nóng lòng nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình. Không lẽ Ryou đã rời khỏi mà không báo với cậu?

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Hell__o? Cậu có đó ko?_

Một lần nữa, lại không có trả lời.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Hellooooo?_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Này! Tớ đang nói vs cậu đó!_

Vừa khi Yugi bắt đầu thấy bực thì Ryou cuối cùng cũng viết lại.

_**YaminoOji676**__: Ai thế?_

Yugi chớp mắt. Ryou không thể nhận ra đó là cậu sao? Còn ai vào đây nữa?

_**GemuMasuta52**__: thư giãn đi, Yugi nè_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Người mà cậu đã quen từ hồi cấp 1 đó!_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Tôi không quen ai tên Yugi cả_

Yugi lại nhíu mày và đánh nhanh hơn, bắt đầu phát cáu.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: đừng đùa nữa. Tớ biết __đó là cậu mà. Cậu đã cho tớ cái địa chỉ IM này hôm nay ngay trc khi cậu rời khỏi trường đó_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Xem này, tôi không biết cậu là ai nên đừng có nói chuyện với tôi nữa_

Sao Ryou lại cư xử thô lỗ như vậy? Hẳn là cậu ấy không thể quá hồi hộp đến vậy. Yugi đang chuẩn bị đáp trả thì một cửa sổ khác hiện lên bên góc màn hình cậu. Tò mò, cậu kéo nó lại xem

_**HikarinoOji390**__: Hi Yugi!_

_**HikarinoOji390**__: Xin lỗi tớ mất hơi lâu để tìm cậu_

Yugi ngừng lại, ngón tay sựng lại trên bàn phím, vô cùng lúng túng.

_**GemuM**__**asuta52**__: Ai vậy?_

_**HikarinoOji390**__: Là Ryou_

Yugi đờ người ra, não cậu trầm ngâm suy xét một cách chậm chạp.

"Ôi mẹ kiếp!" Cậu rít lên, bịt miệng lại bằng hai tay.

"Có gì xảy ra trên đó à?" ông cậu từ dưới cầu thang hét vọng lên.

"Không! Có gì đâu ạ!" Yugi vội vàng hét lại, ngay lập tức nhảy lại vào bàn phím một cách tuyệt vọng.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Shit shit shit!_

_**HikarinoOji390**__: Gì cơ?_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ vừa nói chuyện vs 1 gã này mà tớ tưởng là cậu!_

_**HikarinoOji390**__: Oops_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ phải làm gì bây g__iờ!_

_**HikarinoOji390**__: Xin lỗi?_

~X~

Atemu trừng mắt nhìn màn hình, đôi mắt đỏ nheo lại. Anh nghĩ anh nhận ra "GemuMasuta52", người này hẳn phải là một khách thường xuyên của diễn đàn. Atemu dường như vẫn còn nhớ về việc "GemuMasuta52" bảo vệ ý kiến cho rằng chính anh viết nhạc cho mình trong một cuộc thảo luận khác. Nhưng vì sao người này lại bắt chuyện với anh? Có lẽ đó là một fangirl điên cuồng nào đó, hoặc fanboy theo như tất cả những gì anh biết. Atemu cau mày khi GemuMasuta52 đánh lại.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: __đừng đùa nữa. __Tớ biết đó là cậu mà. Cậu đã cho tớ cái địa chỉ IM này hôm nay ngay trc khi cậu rời khỏi trường đó_

Thật nực cười. Atemu thậm chí còn chẳng tới trường, cái thằng gàn này nó nghĩ nó đang nói chuyện với ai chứ?

_**YaminoOji676**__: Xem này, tôi không__ biết cậu là ai nên đừng có nói chuyện với tôi nữa_

Một khoảng ngừng dài. Vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng của anh thư giãn hơn một chút. Có thể cuối cùng thì tên hâm mộ này cũng đã bắt được gợi ý và chịu từ bỏ.

Các vách tường của dãy phòng tráng lệ nơi Atemu đang tạm trú bắt đầu rung lên dưới cơn thịnh nộ của tiếng ghi-ta gào thét ập đến từ bộ loa trong phòng bên cạnh. Với một nơi quá đắt đỏ thế này, Atemu đã hi vọng rằng các phòng sẽ có cách âm nhiều hơn, đáng tiếc là có vẻ như tình hình không phải như thế.

"Bakura, sao cậu không vặn cái quỉ đó nhỏ lại đi!" Atemu quát lên đầy giận dữ.

"Tôi đang tập luyện! Cậu đi mà chết đi!" (2) bạn anh quát lại một cách thô bạo. Atemu thở dài rồi nhét bông gòn trở lại vào tai. Chúng làm anh ngứa và cực kì không thoải mái nhưng cái gì cũng còn đỡ hơn một cơn đau đầu khác. Thì cứ công nhận Bakura là tay ghi-ta cừ nhất mà Atemu từng được gặp thật đấy, song màng nhĩ anh cũng chỉ có thể chịu được chừng ấy âm lượng thôi.

Lúc bấy giờ, máy vi tính kêu lên, báo hiệu anh có thêm một tin nhắn khác từ người hâm mộ bí ẩn nọ.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: OMG! Tớ rấaaaaaaaaaaaat xin lỗi!_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ tưởng nhầm cậu là bạn tớ!_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Cậu ấy vừa làm IM hôm nay và tớ thì không thể nhớ nỗi nó là gì!_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ rất rất rất rất rất rất xin lỗi!_

Atemu chớp mắt và đọc lại tin nhắn lần nữa. Anh miễn cưỡng đánh lại:

_**YaminoOji676**__: Được rồi_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ thật sự thật sự thật sự thật sự xin lỗi_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Không sao_

'Gã này bị làm sao thế?' Atemu băn khoăn gãi phía sau gáy và cố gắng làm lơ khi Bakura để cây ghi-ta của anh khám phá những nốt nhạc mà chỉ có chó mới nghe nỗi.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ có thể xoá tên cậu ngay bây giờ và không bao giờ nói chuyện với cậu nữa nếu cậu muốn_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Sao cũng được_

Atemu thở dài. Chí ít thì nó cũng qua rồi. Vừa nãy trong một thoáng anh đã thật sự hốt hoảng. Anh đã nghĩ cái người này có thể đã thật sự biết anh là ai, một điều mà, dĩ nhiên, hẳn sẽ thật là tai hoạ, đặc biệt trên cái trang web này. Nếu bí mật mà lộ ra ngoài rằng Atemu dùng thời gian rảnh rỗi xem qua các trang web dành cho người hâm mộ của mình, ôi thôi, anh không muốn tưởng tượng những người hâm mộ của anh sẽ phản ứng thế nào sau khi họ biết được trên thực tế ngôi sao nhạc rock yêu quí của họ đang xem trực tuyến những gì họ bàn về anh. Tuy nhiên đó là rủi ro mà Atemu chấp nhận. Dẫu sao đi nữa, anh rất thích nghe người khác khen ngợi mình. Đôi khi chính anh thậm chí còn thêm suy nghĩ bất chợt của mình vào một hội thoại nhưng đó chỉ là rất hiếm thôi.

Cách này hay cách khác, cái gã phiền toái kia sẽ không còn làm phiền anh nữa. Atemu đóng cửa sổ với tên fan cuồng đó lại và ngó xuống diễn tiến của cuộc hội thoại trong phòng chat. Họ đang xoay quanh chủ đề về bài hát mới nhất của anh vừa được tung ra hồi tuần trước.

_**AtemunoHime482:**__ OMG nó còn tuyệt hơ__n những gì mình đã hình dung nữa!_

_**AtemunoKoibito6065: **__cách mà Atemu thể hiện đoạn solo đó (xỉu)_

_**AtemunoHime482: **__MÌNH YÊU CÁI ĐOẠN ĐÓ!_

_**DaisukigaAtemu93**__: Atemu viết những bản nhạc đẹp nhất_

Rồi "GemuMasuta52" tham gia thảo luận.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: đĩa đơn mới__ cũg đc_

Atemu chớp mắt. Anh hiểu "cũng được" nghĩa là gì. Những người hâm mộ khác hình như cũng có cùng cảm tưởng như vậy.

_**AtemunoKoibito6065**__: CŨNG ĐƯỢC? (xỉu)_

_**AtemunoHime482: **__OO Nếu với cũng được cậu muốn nói TUYỆT VỜI!_

_**DaisukigaAtemu93: **__Tớ thật sự rấ__t thích bài hát mới. Ca từ rất đẹp_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Ko phải là nó kinh khủng hay gì_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ chỉ ko nghĩ rằng nó đã là hết khả năng của Atemu _(3)

Atemu há hốc miệng ra nhìn màn hình vi tính, bị xúc phạm một cách sâu sắc. Không hết sức? Với anh mỗi bài hát mà anh viết ra đều đáng trân trọng như một đứa con tinh thần. Có thể thi thoảng cũng có một quả trứng xấu trong cả bầy nhưng đó không có nghĩa là anh sẽ không đấu tranh để bảo vệ nó.

Chưng hửng, và có lẽ hơi chút tò mò, Atemu mở một hội thoại chat riêng với GemuMasuta52 và tra hỏi cậu:

_**YaminoOji676**__: Sao cậu lại ko thích nó?_

Atemu khoanh tay lại chờ đợi câu trả lời của người hâm mộ này. Tất cả fans đều thích bài hát mới của anh! Nó hay và truyền cảm, y như những gì họ mong đợi. Sao cái tên "GemuMasuta52" này lại không ưa nó được cơ chứ!

_**GemuMasuta52**__: xin lỗi?_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Sao cậu lại ko thích ca khúc mới của DOR?_

Ngôi sao nhạc rock nhịp nhịp tay xuống mặt bàn, mất kiên nhẫn. DOR là viết tắt của dân mạng dành cho _Descendants of Ra_. Atemu không chắc lắm liệu tên fan này có trả lời không nhưng sau một vài giây GemuMasuta52 nói:

_**GemuMasuta52**__: nó có hơi_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: tớ ko biết nữa_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: khô_

Atemu bĩu môi và nện xuống bàn phím của mình.

_**YaminoOji676**__: Khô?_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Ý tớ là, nó ổn so__ng ko hay đến vậy_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Nó ngọt ngào_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Ngọt ngào thì có gì sai chứ? Nó lãng mạn!_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Nhưng nó _quá _ngọt ngào, cậu biết đấy. Nó ko mang bất cứ cảm xúc thật nào trong nó cả_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Nó chỉ ko…thực tế_

Atemu há hốc mồm, quên rằng người hâm mộ này không thể thấy hay nghe anh. Trước giờ anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ về bài hát của mình lại quá ngọt ngào.

_**YaminoOji676**__: Vậy, rốt cuộc cậu có thích DOR ko?_

Gần như ngay lập tức cậu kia đánh lại:

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tất nhiên là tớ thích họ__ rồi!_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Họ là nhóm nhạc YÊU THÍCH của tớ! Sao cậu dám!_

Atemu phải bật cười.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Chỉ vì tớ ko ca ngợi một trong những bài hát của họ ko có nghĩa là tớ ko thích họ! Điều đó thật nực cười!_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Thế cậu thích bài nào?_

Giờ thì Atemu thật sự tò mò. Cậu fan này…ừ thì, thú vị, không phải như anh đã tưởng.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Thì…tớ thích gần như toàn bộ…_

_**YaminoOji676**__: Gần như?_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Nhưng bài hát yêu thích của tớ là… Away from Dust_

Chân mày của Atemu nhướng lên trong ngạc nhiên. Đó là một trong những bài xưa nhất của anh. Anh đã viết nó lâu, lâu lắm rồi khi mà chỉ mới có Bakura và anh ngoài đường với không một đồng xu dính túi (4), rất lâu trước khi họ nổi tiếng.

_**YaminoOji676**__: Nó xưa rồi_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Tớ thích những thứ cũ__ kĩ_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: nó nghe…ko phải buồn hơn mà là…_

Thêm một khoảng dừng nữa. Atemu rất bất ngờ rằng mình lại háo hức chờ đợi câu trả lời của cậu fan này đến thế.

_**GemuMasuta52**__: phức tạp hơn_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Như thể nó ko hét toáng lên ý nghĩa của bài hát ch__o bạn bởi mỗi người nghe có thể hiểu nó theo những cách khác nhau_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: nhưng những bài mới cũng hay nữa_

Atemu tựa cằm trên bàn tay một cách nghĩ ngợi. Trước đây khi nhóm mới bắt đầu sự nghiệp, Atemu đã dùng hàng nhiều giờ liền để viết một câu, để ghi lại một nhịp chính xác, hay để đảm bảo rằng giai điệu bài hát không gì khác hơn ngoài hoàn hảo. Anh còn nhớ Bakura đã giễu cợt anh thế nào và gọi anh là đồ-già-lẫn-thẫn. Cái quá khứ ấy đâu mất rồi? (5)

_**GemuMasuta52**__: dĩ nhiên, Atemu có thể hát ABC v__à nó vẫn sẽ rất tuyệt_

Atemu cười. Đúng là anh có chất giọng gợi cảm thật. Và đáp lại một cách tinh nghịch:

_**YaminoOji676: **__Quá chuẩn_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: lol_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: Cậu có muốn gặp Ryou ko?_

_**GemuMasuta52**__: cậu ấy ko hề biết tẹo nào về DOR cả nhưng cậu ấy __rất tốt_

Atemu do dự, nhìn trân trân vào màn hình. Bakura đã bắt đầu một đoạn solo ghi-ta đinh tai khác khiến đầu anh lại bắt đầu nện thình thịch. Cậu fan này cũng ngầu lắm, hay ít nhất cậu ấy chắc chắn phải có tai nghe nhạc đó. Không chừng bạn cậu ấy cũng hay như vậy. Atemu ngập ngừng rồi đánh máy.

_**YaminoOji676: **__'k_

XXX

_-Author's Notes-_

Ok, hãy tưởng tượng một thứ bông bông lên, to lớn, khổng lồ. Rồi nhúng phần rìa của nó vào biển cả không đáy của cái 'angst' tuổi teen. Sau đó đập phạch nó xuống đĩa và thế là nó đã sẵn sàng được đem ra phục vụ! Câu chuyện này như vậy đó.

_Các từ tiếng Nhật: Những cái tên IM ấy (dù sao thì, họ cũng đang ở Nhật)_

_ Gemu Masuta: Phát âm tiếng Nhật của "Game Master"

___ Yami no Oji: "Hoàng tửa Bóng đêm"

_ Hikari no Oji: "Hoàng tử Ánh sáng"

_ Atemu no Koibito: "Người yêu của Atemu"

_ Atemu no Hime: "Công chúa của Atemu"

__ _Daisuki ga Atemu: "Tôi rất thích/yêu Atemu"

**Next chapter:** Ryou gặp rắc rối! (há hốc miệng kinh ngạc!) Cả nhóm bạn ở trường cố gắng giúp đỡ cậu. Bakura là một thằng *đốn mạt*. (không phải lúc nào anh cũng thế sao? Và đó là lí do tại sao chúng ta đều mết anh) Các thành viên còn lại làm lơ anh. Yugi rơi vào trạng thái căng thẳng, lo lắng quá độ.

_-Translator's Notes-_

(1) Ông nói nghiêm túc đó: I mean it!

(2) Cậu đi mà chết đi: Go fuck yourself! – Tương tự như "fuck off!" nhưng mang nghĩa nặng hơn _nhi__ề__u_.

(3) Tớ chỉ ko nghĩ rằng nó đã là hết khả năng của Atemu: I just didn't think it was Atemu's best.

(4) Khi mà chỉ mới có Bakura và anh ngoài đường với không một đồng xu dính túi: Back when it had just been Bakura and him on the road with no money. "On the road" có thể hiểu theo cả hai nghĩa; nghĩa đen là "ngoài đường" như trong bản dịch, còn nghĩa bóng là "trên con đường sự nghiệp" của họ lúc bấy giờ.

(5) Cái quá khứ ấy đâu mất rồi: What had happened to that?


End file.
